Pontesi
Pontesi, officially the Pontesian Dynastic Empire is an independent nation located in the north-western peninsular of Majatra. It is bordered to the west by Beiteynu and to the south by Barmenistan. Its people are diverse in background and religion, although most of the population are Christian or Jewish. The capital is Lerna, Xanduley. Lerna is also the country's center of political, commercial, industrial and cultural activities. Geography At 514,000 km Pontesi is the Terra's 49th largest country in land mass, whilst it is the world's 46th largest country in terms of population. It is comparable in population to country in the planet earth like Indonesia, and is similar in land size to Thailand; it is just over twice the size of the entire United Kingdom, and 1.4 times the size of Germany. Pontesi is home to several distinct geographic regions, partly corresponding to the provincial groups. The north of the country is mountainous. The centre of the country is dominated by the predominantly flat Xanduley river valley. The north and northwest have a temperate climate. In the south-east a Mediterranean climate prevails. In the west have a Savanna climate. Demographics Ethnicity The Pontesian Dynastic Empire people are diverse. The Pontesian, at the northern tip of Majatra, and across the staits from Artania, has considerable Majatran and Artanian populations. However, the largest group by far are the Pontesians, who are based around an ethnicity native to the area, but have also absorbed large populations of the Majatran and Artanian tribes who settled in what is now Pontesi. Other ethnic groups, most notably recent Seleyan immigrants form another group within Pontesi. *Pontesians: 55% *Majatrans: 22% *Artanians: 12% *Mixed: 5% *Other (largely Seleyan): 6% A large proportion of the Artanians within Pontesi are the Duntrekkers, locally known as Makaaners. The Makaaners have retained their traditional Dundorfian way of life and culture, and thus are noticable outsiders within Pontesi, and the general Artanian community. A few Artanians and Majatrans are believed to have put themselves down as Pontesians in the 2161 census, very slightly complicating what is meant by the term Artanian. Religion Religion the Pontesian Dynastic Empire is diverse. However it is dominated by large Christian and Jewish communities. The country was almost wholly Christian until the revolution in 3102 in Beiteyenu which oversaw the deposition of the Monarchy. With this a large exodus of Royalist and anti-Socialist Jews fled the country and settled in Pontesi. Islam is predominant amongst Majatrans. *Christian: 47% *Jewish: 38% *Muslim: 7% *Buddhist/Hindu/Other: 5% *None/No Answer: 3% Education Education is compulsory in Pontesi, but home schooling is permitted. There is a public education system alongside private schools. A few famous private schools are St. Hewlett Academy, Fort Roger Military Academy, and the International School of Lerna. Economy :See Economy of Pontesi Pontesi is an emerging economy. The currency is the Pontesi (or PON) and its GDP is 2,724,295,839,999 PON with 30% government and 11% investment. Substantial industries include Arms Manufacturing, Pharmaceutical, and Raw Materials, while tourism contributes about 5% to Pontesi's GDP. Pontesi uses the metric system but traditional units of measurement and imperial measure (feet, inches) are still much in use, particularly for agriculture and building materials. History Early History Pontesian's early history begins around the year 400 with the early Pontesians, who are based around an ethnicity native to the area. This period was characterized by small bands of hunter-gatherers. During this period, Artanian tribes migrated to Majatran bringing Jelbék with them. Jelbék become a popular language in the region, extending from modern Jelbania to Pontesi. Around 600, the Pontesian Empire was born and Emperor Ludwig I proceeded to spread his power to Mainulay, Hodirak'hi, part of Xanduley, and part of Abure. In 1492, all of Xanduley, Abure, Ikegaru and Murdhild was conquered by the Pontesian Empire and Ikegaru and Murdhild was given to the Islamic Caliphate on the south and Pontesian Empire turn it's eyes to the Jewish Kingdom on the West. By June 1493, a Holy Crusade reached Yishalem and proceeded to burn it to the ground. Jewish population in the area were routinely massacred and the nation annexed into the Pontesian state. During the 16th Century, Pontesi rules Beiteynu with iron fist. Jews were treated as second glass people and never given Pontesian citizenship thus making them effectively stateless. They were forced into the far west of the nation and guarded by a large brick wall and a system of military barracks. However in 1800, an enormous earthquake hit Fruskila destroying many Pontesian settlements and killing more then 100,000 People. Catholic leaders in Pontesi declared the entirety of Beiteynu to be cursed and nearly all Pontesian settlers made a quick return back east resulting in almost no existant governance of Beiteynu and the decline of Pontesian presence in the area. In 1966, the local tribes rebel aganist the government of Pontesi. With the government no longer see the profit from control over Beitenyu, they met with small resistance with the withdrawl from the region. In 1987, the Pontesian Empire came to an end. The then reigning Emperor Phillpe IV was associated with tyranny and extravagance. He was known for a number of executions, including those of his mother and adoptive brother. On March, the Imperial Army revolted aganist the Emperor; he was captured and executed. With public support and the fact that the Imperial family fled to Artania, the Republic was declared. The Republic Era War With Selucia Dynastic Commonwealth Era War for Liberation of Tadraki Fight For Your Right To Party Coup De'tat Beiteynu-Pontesi War During the moment of chaos in Beiteynu, the former Commonwealth government has seen Pontesian poeple who live with in the land call Tadraki and Endlid suffered from autocratic rule of the Judean People's Front and the Exhalted Despot. The Commonwealth see that it is no longer possible for the situation to become normal again without the intervention with in the situation. The Commonwealth government held an emergency meeting and authorised intervention in Beiteynu. The army was immediately set into motion and carefully cross the border into Tadraki and Endlid through the Abure-Tadraki border with 30,000 infantry soldiers, 800 battle tanks, 36 fighter/bombers jet aircraft, 1200 APCs, 150 artillery pieces and 120 attack helicopters. The Navy has also deployed 12 cruisers, 8 destroyers and PDS Lerna, a super-carrier to patrol Gran Tadraki's waters. Within a week the Commonwealth Government had control of the Tadraki/Endlid region from the severely weakened Beiteynu government. A year after the occupation of the Commonwealth army, The Beiteynu Resistance Committee has been formed. The committee consist of: *Habonim Dror *Judean People's Front *Ma'avak *The party formerly known as Likud The conflict comes to an end after the Pontesian Military Forces withdrawl from Gran Tadraki due to a heavy losses and the complete of the evacuation of Pntek population in the area. Black Movement Coup De'tat Monarchist Revolution The 1st Empire Federal Republic Era The 2nd Empire People's Democratic Republic The Pontesi Hegemony The party responsible for the dissoulution of the Pontesian Dynastic Empire, the Alliance of Democratic Forces, collapsed during the year 3186. The Pontesi people were left in an anarchic state, without government and order to protect their interests. Unable to secure reestablishment of the once great Empire, the Pontesi people turned to the Medrisite-Associated Revisionist Council, a political group established 200 years during the waining years of the Empire's glory. Hitherto, the M.A.R.C. itself fell into anonymoity, as it had lost direction during the crisis of 3001 where a civil struggle occured in the M.A.R.C. home province of Xanduley. However, R.M. Mederagaar, direct desecent of found Medris Mederagaar, took command following the collapse of the People's Democratic Republic. Ousting the remnants of the Alliance of Democratic Forces, R.M. Mederagaar declared a new era of Pontesi dominance led by the familiar banner of the ancient Empire, but with a new focus and name. Diplomatic Ratified Treaties *The Law of the Sea, June 2164 *TOA (Terran Olympic Association), July 2183 *Mordusian Neutrality Act, October 2471 *The Terran FIFA World Cup, August 2704 *International Committee of the Red Cross, August 2704 *International Chess Association (ICA), 2706 *The International Monarchist League, October 2713 *Keymon Neutrality Agreement, October 2713 *Global Emancipation Treaty, October 2713 *Declaration of the Rights of Mentally Retarded Persons, June 2780 *Declaration of the Rights of Disabled Persons, June 2780 *Majatran Free Trade Agreement, April 2817 *Pontesi-Rildanor Fellowship Treaty, January 2863 *Keymon-Pontesi Cooperation and Free Trade Agreement, January 2863 *Northern Area Treaty Organization, March 2863 *Imperial East Terra Company Charter, March 2863 *Greater Hulstria Free Trade Agreement, March 2863 *Convention on the Humane Treatment of Prisoners of War, March 2863 *Saridan Neutrality Agreement, February 2863 *Recognition of the Republic of New Englia, February 2863 *The Unkassa Accord, July 2875 *International Free Trade Agreement, July 2875 *League of Anti-Slavery Nations, July 2875 *Recognition of the Commonwealth of Yishelem and Beiteynu, September 2895 Politics and Government Notable Party List *One Nation Conservative Party *Democrat Party *Fight For Your Right To Party *Majatran National Resistance Committees *Cynical Bastardry Party *Friedrich Hayek Party *Phalanx Party *T.H.E.M. *Pontesi People's Party *Green Socialist Party *Labour Party of Pontesi *Liberal Party of Pontesi *Medrisite-Associated Revisionist Council *Pontesi Socialistic National Unity Party August Parliament of the Cedar Throne The August Parliament of the Cedar Throne consist of 200 seats. Each bill require 1/2 vote of total vote and 2/3 vote in order to amendment the constitution. The member of parliament is selected by voting from each Regions. Current Cabinet Military of Pontesi The Empire army consisted of 3 main forces of Army, Navy, and Air Force with more than 715,000 troops in service according to Rildanor Accord of International Conflict Regulation. The chain of command is from the Empress, Grand Vizier-General, Secretary of State for Defence, and at last Coast Guard, Army, Air Force, and Navy Commander. The army main purpose is to fight the enemy of the state. the Commonwealth also possesses Nuclear, Biological and Chemical weapon in order to protect themselves from their enemy. Coast Guard Commander: Admiral Phillip Caine Army Commander: General Ronald Johnson Navy Commander: Admiral Aran Harris Air Force Commander: General Reynard Stuart Police Chief Commander: Police Commissioner Norton Alrick National Security Council of the Pontesi Hegemony (NSCPH) National Security Council of Cedar Tree consisted of 10 Members: # Lord High Protector (Head of Council by position) # Lord Commander # Minister for Defence # Minister for Internal Affair # Coast Guard Commander # Army Commander # Navy Commander # Air Force Commander # Police Chief Commander # Head of Intelligence Agency This council have full executive power to order any military, police, or government official in case of state of emergency or in order to protect peace and security in Pontesi. This council can temporary declared law active or inactive without passing the parliament discussion. Category:Nations Category:Majatra Category:Pontesi